The Zombie Huntsmen
by King Of Jiongu
Summary: Cinder Fall is tired of Team RWBY and JNPR of interrupting her plans, but one day she heard about a very powerful bounty hunter team that would do elimination jobs if there is money involve. Now its time for the Huntsmen and Huntress to be hunted. WARNING: T for Hidan, blood, and other things that you will notice, Bad Grammar, Maybe there will be pairing.
1. Chapter 1

…

…

…

 **(SLAMS DOOR)**

 **?: Helloooooo! Sorry for being late broth-! Hm? Whats this?**

 _ **Dear Squirt**_

 _ **As you can see I am not home, and knowing you as the big brother I am you forgot where I went. To clear your memory I went to a field trip to desert of Atacama for a week, so that means that you are in the house alone with mom and dad, so I want you to help them with everything you can, okay? Well see ya when I return!**_

 _ **PS: As always…STAY THE FUCK AWAY OF MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT AND MAKE YOUR OWN YOU LAZY LITTLE SHIT!**_

 _ **With great love, your brother**_

 **?: … YESSSSS! (THROWS AWAY THE NOTE AND START OPENING )**

 **? : OKAY! Time to start writing my own stories! Let's see his name is…Okay I know that he loves Jashin and all that but TheJashinist231? PFF! Let's make some changes…**

 **? : And there we go! Now OUR name is TJ231 AND KOJ**

 **KOJ: Hello fanfiction world! I am the little bro of TheJashinist231! But you can call me King of Jiongu or KOJ for short! Since my brother always leaves his account open I decide to be a great little bro and follow his footstep as a fanfiction writer! Well as you can see by the title, this story is called "The Zombie Huntmen" And if you read the summary you would know that it will be based on Hidan and Kakuzu in the world of RWBY as bounty hunters, or mercenaries whatever you want to call them. Please be good with me since I am new in this shit and I am not as experience as my brother (PFF! Right I bet I can be better than him) So I will shut the hell up and go to the disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR NARUTO! THEY ARE OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO, If I DID I WOULD HAD MADE JAUNE KICK CARDIN'S ASS SINCE THE BEGINNING AND WOULD HAD MADE THE BATTLE BETWEEN HASHIRAMA AND KAKUZU BE SEEN IN THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

*THUMP*

In a dark room with only one light bulb we can see a man seating on a fancy chair with two big guards by his side, in front of him he had a desk made of the most expensive wood, only to get dirty with blood by the dead Faunus that was thrown to the desk. The man that was seating on the chair was a fat midget with an expensive outfit and round sunglasses, his hair was white made by old age and right know he had a smirk on his face seeing the dead body.

"So you really did it…I shouldn't be surprise since my friend said you are one of the best Mercenary that one could get…I suppose you didn't attract attention?" The Midget said to the Mercenary in front of him. The Mercenary stood 6.07 ft with a black cloak with red clouds covering his whole body, on his face he wears a mask with a hood making only his eyes to be visible, that were green irises and no pupil with the sclera being red, on his forehead he wore a metal band with a slash over it, but with no image, if you were looking carefully you would see from the little skin that is shown that he is tan-skinned. The Mercenary only gave a narrowed gaze to the midget.

"No, I didn't attract any attention, now since I finish him that means that my payment is required…" The man said with a deep voice, and by the sound of it he was impatient for something, the midget only chuckled and gave a nod to one of his guard so he could get the money.

While the guard went to get the money the Midget decide to start a conversation to the Mercenary, "I am very pleased with your work, so pleased that I think that I will start hiring you more than the other useless mercenary that are very sloppy with their work." He said to him, just when his guard got the brief case and gave it to the man. The Mercenary opened the brief case and started checking if all the lien was there. With a nod the Mercenary closed the brief case and looked at his employer.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you…but sadly I will not accept more jobs from you." He said getting a raised brow from the Midget, "Oh? And why would that be? As you can see I can still pay you quite handsomely if I want too." The Mercenary only closed his eyes for a moment before he slammed the brief case to the body guard that gave it to him in the head, making a loud CRACK to be heard in the room. Before the other bodyguard could react the mercenary throw a throwing knife from his sleeve of his cloak to him hitting the guard on his right eye with such force that it stopped at the half of the hilt, killing him instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-! " Before the midget could finished his sentence, the mercenary grabbed his head and slammed it on the table, in front of the dead Faunus face. "Rent Wrench, Ex-Heir of Wrench Company after being caught in a drug selling business and later on start a underground criminal mafia, your bounty is of 500.000 Liens, not the best bounty I could get, but with the 1.000.000 that you gave me plus all the Liens in your base, I think I will have in total 10.500.000 Liens. That is a quite good amount for me for this day." The mercenary explained to Rent, who only looked with fear at those greedy eyes of this _Monster_ , before going unconscious be a not so gently hit on the neck.

When he saw that his Bounty was ready to be transported to the bounty office, he grabbed his brief case with his left arm, while with the right one he grabbed Rent by the back of his shirt and throw him on his back while he was hanging there like a puppet. While walking to the door he started hearing flesh being pierced and after that a scream of pain followed by insane laughter. The mercenary only shook his head before opening the door with a kick.

When he went to the room he saw dead mutilated bodies and blood all over the walls, in front of him he saw the origin of the insane laughter and annoyance. The man in front of him is 5.81 ft with the same cloak as the mercenary, but his cloak was half-way open showing his bare chest to the world, he had baggy pants and boots, on his left hand he had a red triple-bladed scythe and on his right one a black retractable spear, his hair color is gray slicked back style and his eyes were the color purple that right now it was showing insanity to the dead guy in front of him.

"Hey! Didn't you say that you were gonna kill me for slaying your friends you fucker?! HUH?! Tsk! You were only talk and no fight; I seriously doubt Lord Jashin will be pleased with this weak ass shit as sacrifice…" The man said "Even so it was fun, huh? Wouldn't you agree?! HAHAHAHA-!" "Stop talking to the corpse and let's go." The silver haired man was interrupted by the voice of his irritated and annoyed partner, with a twitching brow the scythe wielding man turn to him.

"Oi! Don't bother me when I am having fun Kakuzu!" The man now identified as Kakuzu only shook his head and started heading to the door "Come on, if my instincts are correct, and I know they are, the bounty office will close in three hours, and by each passing second that we stay here is another second I lose money, so start moving Hidan." The insane man known as Hidan only scoffed and started walking with his partner.

"Soooo, I guess the talk with the little fucker went well old man?" Hidan said trying to start a conversation, the only answer he got was a grunt from him; Hidan rolled his eyes at the response of his partner. He on the outside show tons of hate to Kakuzu, but on the inside he was glad that he meet the old guy, since his life got more interesting. He still remembers it perfectly.

 _(Flashback 3 years ago)_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! Come on you fuckers! Come here!" A 19 year old Hidan shouted while slaughtering a group of Beowolf that were fighting a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses that were already killed by him. He had his body covered in blood (not beowolfs) and had injuries on his left lung, but he didn't show any pain. After he killed the last beowolf by cutting his head off, Hidan started looking at his surroundings, satisfice with his handy work, he turned around just to receive a powerful punch in the face, which definitely broke his nose, and send him flying to a tree._

 _"FUCK! YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" Hidan shouted to the man that hit him. The man had long dark brown hair, red sclera and green irises with no pupil, his mouth was covered by a worn face-mask, he also had worn dark green pants with black boots, on his waist he had a black belt, but the thing that made unique was the stiches that covered his whole body. The person only gave him a narrow gaze and made a tight fist with his right hand making his knuckles to crack._

 _"Hidan Yuga, responsible for massacring a town in the kingdom of Mistral living no survivors and later on being seen killing huntress and huntsmen in a training forest in Vale, of course people didn't believe it at first… but even so you have a bounty of 15.000.000 liens, for someone so young to have a bounty that high got my interest, and now seeing that the rumors are true I can claim that bounty." The man said with a greedy and confident deep voice. Hidan got a shock look on his face before starting laughing like a maniac; with insane chuckles he put his nose in place before standing in front of the Stich-man._

 _"Wow! You know a lot about me don't ya! I think I will start to worry if people like you start stalking me! HAHAHAHA! Well since you hit me and want me for money, then I need to kill ya!" With that said the insane man grabbed his scythe and start running to the man, all the while he was making a trench hole on the ground with his scythe. The Stich-man didn't move he just waited for him, and that made Hidan blood boil "OI! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD TAKE ME SERIOUSLY YOU FUCK!" just when he said that he made a slash to the waist expecting to cut him in half, all the while Hidan had an insane grin on his face, But soon that change to a shocked one when he saw the right hand of the man change to a charcoal black and stopping his scythe with only his HAND and not receiving a cut. Reacting fast Hidan jumped back just in time to evade a blow to his chest._

 _"What the hell?! What type of semblance is that?!" The man didn't respond instead he went running to Hidan with only his fist, that know are again charcoal black. Hidan went wide eyed by the speed of him and luckily he could evade a blow to the head that destroy a tree by making contact._

 _"Woah man!" He shouted, with his scythe he started blocking the punches that the stich-man was giving him, and with each one he block, his arm started to get numb by the strength he was giving to his scythe. Thinking that wouldn't be good to him Hidan jumped backward, with the stich-man following, but he soon stopped so he can dodge the scythe that Hidan throw at him."Idiot, you threw your only weapon, and with your physical strength it's obvious that you will fail fighting me, you lost-" Before the man could finish, he heard something coming at his back, with wide eyes he rolled to the left just in time to see the scythe of his bounty going back to his owner with a cord that was attached to it._

 _"_ _ **A cord in his scythe? That was stupid of me for not checking that and getting arrogant…"**_ _The Man thought, just then he heard a scream coming from above, with fast reflex he brought his charcoal arms in a crossing fashion just in time to block the scythe that could probably cut his head. With a grunt the Stich-man grabbed the scythe of Hidan and with his strength he took the scythe out of his grip, threw it aside and then tried to grab Hidan, but the Insane man just jumped backward, what he didn't expect was that just when he touched the ground he got impale on his heart. The stich-man then grabbed his heart and destroy it by clenching his hand killing the gray haired man._

 _Taking his hand out he looked at the corpse in his feet and gave it a smirk, "You were good, I give you that, but not the strongest that I fought, if you had more training, you could probably had at least hurt me. Now time to go to the bounty Off-" The stich-man started to say only to be interrupted by someone._

 _"Jashin Damn it! Fucker you know how much that fucking hurt?!" The ALIVE Hidan said while getting up with a gaping hole were his heart used to be. The Bounty Hunter went wide eyes and then jumped back making himself some distant from him. "Interesting…you are alive, even without a heart…" The man said, Hidan only gave him an annoyed look to him. "Of course I am still alive, I am immortal!" Hidan said to him. The Stich-man only gave him a narrow gaze before turning around and starts walking._

…

…

…

 _"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING! WE ARE NOT FINISHED!" Hidan shouted to the man with anger. He was leaving after he destroy his heart and he expected to leave like that?! The man response shocked him a little bit, "The bounty said specifically that they wanted the body DEAD and even so I don't believe in immortality, you would be very difficult to kill, and I don't have the time to kill someone who just don't die so easily, I have other bounties to attend and capture." The man said, Hidan only gave him a look before he gave a shrug and started following him._

 _The bounty hunter noticed this and said annoyed "Why are you following me?" He didn't have time for him; after all, time is money. Hidan only gave him a scowl before looking at the road they were going, "I am bored, and apparently you are a bounty hunter that only cares for good bounties, so that means strong people, and I want to fight strong people, since Jashin would be displeased with the weak ass shits that I kill, sooo I decide to be your fucking partner!" Hidan said to him with a grin. The man looked at him up and down before looking at the road again "The only thing that I will grant you will be shelter and food, the rest you can get it, also don't annoy me, or I kill you, If you for some reason destroy a bounty opportunity I will destroy you…is that clear?" He said to Hidan_

 _Hidan only rolled his eyes at him, before remembering he didn't know his name, "Hey what is your name? You didn't told me and you already know my name sooo?" Hidan said while rotating his hand indicating follow the flow, The man closed his eyes and said "Kakuzu" and continue walking, already filling a headache for all the whining his partner was doing when they started walking two minutes ago. Yep it was going to be a great friendship._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Get out before I make you…" Kakuzu said, stopping Hidan in his memories, when he looked at him he saw that his eyes were narrowed and calculating. Hidan got a confused look on his face before he heard clapping coming from a tree behind the bounty office " _We already got here? Damn! I didn't even realize it."_ Hidan thought, when both look at the tree they saw a man with bright orange hair with a long bang covering his right green eye, he wore a red collared white suit with a grey scarf, black gloves and with pants and shoes of the same color, on his head he is wearing a black bowler hat. The man was leaning on the tree while clapping his hand slowly and by his side he had a crane.

"Well I am surprised that you knew where I was, I was well hidden so that means that you are pretty good checking your surroundings." The man said while walking to them. "Who the fuck are yo-" Hidan tried to say but was interrupted by Kakuzu.

"Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal known for his master mind robberies that always turn out successful, he has a bounty for 4.000.000 Lien, I don't know if you are stupid or brave to come in front of me." Kakuzu explained to Hidan all the while directing his greedy cold gaze to Roman, making him feel like a piece of meat.

Try not to look nervous he chuckle at them and raised his hands in the air "Hey! Don't need to look at me like that! After all we need your service." Roman said to see if he could convince him to follow him. "We?" Kakuzu said realizing that instead of "I" he said "We". This was strange since as far as he knows Roman worked alone, sometimes with help, but always alone. Roman noticing that he got the attention of him he got a smirk on his face.

"Yes, we. My boss has heard of your accomplishment and she wants your service, we can pay you quit handsomely." Roman said to them. Kakuzu got a thoughtful look for some minutes before he looked at Roman directly in the eye. "Tell your boss to meet me at The Club at 22:00 Pm, if she is late then it's not an important job and I will leave, if she is there at the time we can talk more about the job." Kakuzu decide, Roman got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I don't know if she wants to go to a public pla-" Roman tried to say, but he was interrupted by Hidan "Hey girly, we don't care, if she wants to hire the old man, then you will meet him there, if not then piss off." Hidan was getting excluded of the conversation and with that said he was back in. Roman had a scowl on his face and was about to do a remark to Hidan but again he was interrupted, "As my partner said, if you want me to do that job so badly then you will meet me there with your boss at THAT TIME no 22:01 or 21:59, at 22:00… is that clear… _Roman."_ Kakuzu said with a voice that leaved no argument, Roman grit his teeth before getting a defeated look.

"Fine we will meet you there." With that said Roman started going down a different road that theirs, that probably had a vehicle waiting for him. Hidan while looking at his back gave Kakuzu an annoyed look "Really? We just finished this job and now you want another?!" Hidan shouted to Kakuzu, but he completely ignore it and start going to the bounty office "Come on Hidan, he still need to get the bounty of Rent." Hidan only looked at him with a deadpan look and then he sighed, while following him, "I hope that the job that you will get is a good one." Hidan said by his side "I have a felling it will be a interesting one…" Kakuzu said while opening the door.

 **(The Club, 21:58)**

The Club like always was full with people dancing, drinking and having a good time. In a table was Roman Torchwick, on his side was a girl with a very unique hair colors, in one half she had pink hair with white streaks and on the other half she had brown hair, one of her eyes was pink while the other was brown, she was wearing a white jacket with pink interior, brown pants and grey boots with high heels. She was Neopolitan, or Neo for short. By the side of Neo there was a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, she was wearing a dark red V-neck minidress with yellow marking, right now she was showing an impatient look on her face.

"Roman I hope you didn't lied to me about meeting him here just so you could get a drink." The Amber eyed woman said to him with a cold voice, making Roman flinch at her tone. "D-D-Don't worry Cinder! I am sure he will come!" He said " _Please come or I will be dead meat!"_ Roman thought praying to any deity to help him, Neo only giggle at the hard spot Roman had now.

"So you came…" A voice said in front of them making them wide eyed an look at the front of the table to see that Kakuzu was seating in a chair in front of them, his partner Hidan was nowhere to be found. Neo and Roman had a look of surprise for not hearing him seating down, while Cinder herself hide it very well, but she also was surprise, with a nod the woman decide to go to business.

"My name is Cinder Fall, and the girl by my side is Neopolitan and you already know Roman, I think he told you that I needed your service?" She said with a cold tone. Kakuzu gave her a nod, "Yes he told me, now…which is my target." Kakuzu said impatiently, after all, he still needed to count his money. Cinder gave a small smirk knowing that he wanted to go straight to business.

"Yes, your targets. They are a thorn on my side since the beginning, and they always ruin my plans, I need you to eliminate them. They are students on Beacon Acad-"

"No"

Cinder gave him a shocked looked, while Roman was feeling a little nervous, Neo only gave Kakuzu a narrow gaze all the while tensing preparing for a battle. Getting out of her shock, she gave Kakuzu a gaze that could kill any guy, but not him. "I don't know what problem you got with some Academy students, but they are not worth my time." Kakuzu said coldly while standing up from his chair, when he went to leave the table the voice of Cinder made him stop completely. "I am willing to pay 10.000.000 Liens by each member of that team you kill." She said, calmly, Kakuzu had his back turn to her, but if Cinder could see his eyes she would see that they went wide with disbelieve, but then they narrowed, "I am listening…" He said while seating down again.

Cinder gave him a nod seeing that she got his attention, "They are first year student in Beacon Academy and they have very good skills in combat for first year student." She started informing him, seeing that he was still listening she continue "But I need to warn you, they are normally seen with another team that are their friends, if you could eliminate them also, then I would be grateful, and before you ask, yes I will give you the same amount by each member you kill." She said, Kakuzu had his eyes close in a thinking position, when he opened them he gave her a cold look.

"…I will accept your offer, BUT if you try to betray me in any way, I will kill you." He said to her, which she only gave a nod, seeing that Kakuzu started asking questions about the Job, "I need to know how they look and names." He said, Cinder snapped her fingers and Roman gave him a folder, which he took, when he was about to open it Hidan decided to appear, "OI Kakuzu! You finished yet or what?! Huh? What's inside?" Hidan asked curiously to him looking over his shoulder, "It's the Information of our targets that our employer wants dead." When he looked at her he got up of his sit and started leaving The Club "I will see the information in my hideout, I will tell you when I am finished, also I don't want any of your toys to get in my way, is that clear?" He said to Cinder which she nod with a smirk, at her said Roman gave Kakuzu a glare full of hate while Neo gave him a false smile. When Kakuzu and Hidan left, Roman turned to his boss, "

"Uhm… I didn't know that we had so much lien to pay all of that?" He said to him confused, Neo also gave her that look, Cinder for her part only gave them a cold look making them flinch, "Of course we don't have that much lien, but when he finish his job he will be obviously weakened and he would not stand a chance with me when I fight him." She said thinking that her plan will work, Roman then understood what she was referring, "So he will basically do the dirty work and then when we don't have any use of him we will kill him? That's good, since I have a feeling he would go after me when he finishes with Red's team." He said. After he said that Cinder got up from her seat and started going to the exit with Roman and Neo " _Hope you are prepared Beacon, because the Zombie Huntsmen are coming for you."_ She thought with an evil smirk on her face

 **(Kakuzu Hideout, 22:30)**

Hidan and Kakuzu were seating in a sofa, with the folder in a desk in front of them, the Hideout was located in a cave near Forever Fall, Kakuzu with a calculative gaze he opened the folder and took the papers out, he put each of them by the side so he can see their photos and information, when he looked to some of them his eyes went wide, Hidan seeing this reaction got confused.

"Hey, Kakuzu you look surprise…you know those brats?" Hidan asked, when he asked the question, Kakuzu gave a low chuckle, "Yes, I think I know some of them…" With his left index he start pointing to the people he knows, first he stopped on a girl with a bow and black hair with amber eyes, "I fought her one time, her name is Blake Belladona, apparently now an ex-member of the white fang, she is very skilled and very agile and fast…she looks a lot like her parents, hope she doesn't get kill so easily like them." Kakuzu said, then he turn to a bright-gold haired girl with lilac eyes, "She looks a lot to a girl that I fought…of course, she is the daughter of Raven Branwen and if I am correct then her father is Taiyang Xiao Long, I don't know her name but if she has the same skill as them, then she would be an interesting opponent…" Kakuzu said, after all Raven Branwen is one of the only targets that put up a fight to him and escaped, and that ruined his reputation, so maybe her daughter would be the same.

When he looked at the next picture he got a grin on his face, of course Hidan didn't see it thanks to the mask, "So… the heiress of the Schnee Company is one of my targets? That will be a very interesting encounter indeed." Kakuzu then turn to a blond guy with blue eyes that looked incredibly weak, "Hmm, blond hair and blue eyes…if I am correct he would be an Arc, after all, the Arcs that I fought had blond hair and blue eyes, but he looks very weak compare to the ones I fought." He then turns to the picture of a red head with vivid green eyes "She is Pyrrha Nikos, she won Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row and graduated on top class of her class in Sanctum." Kakuzu said, Hidan eyes went wide and then looked at the picture of Pyrrha closely before bursting out laughing, Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Hidan direction, when he finally calmed down he pointed at the photo, "I remember that bitch! She lived in the town that I massacred! She always saw me lonely and tried to be my friend, but now I think she would be terrified now of me for what I did! HA! Okay Kakuzu! Now I REALLY want to start this job!" He said with an insane grin on his face.

Kakuzu only shook his head and looked at the rest of the picture, there was a boy with black hair and magneta eyes and a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes, when he found that he didn't know nothing on them he went to the last picture that made him really get shock, the picture was of a girl with black hair with red tint on it, she had silver eyes and a red cloak, Kakuzu didn't say a word when he saw the picture, after sometime he narrow his eyes, "Impossible…" He muttered, "Huh? What's impossible?" Hidan ask in curiosity, he never and I mean NEVER saw Kakuzu this shocked in his life, "She is the splitting image of…Summer Rose." Kakuzu said to Hidan, which gave him a wide eyed look "What?! You mean she is-!" Hidan tried to confirm. Kakuzu nod his head still thinking.

"Yes…the ONLY one who was capable to destroy one of my hearts…" Hidan was in shock, as far as he know the semblance of Kakuzu was VERY unique, It consisted to extend his body parts with threads that were INSIDE his body and thanks to those threads he can steal the heart of his enemies, but the tricky thing was to add the dust in the heart so he can use that element with them, he didn't know how he added those thread in his body, and he didn't want to, he just knows that NO ONE had destroy one of his hearts, well until now that is.

"…I heard that she had a child, but I didn't believe it since nobody knew who the father was, but apparently she had one…" Kakuzu muttered under his breath, he then looked at her name under the photo, "Ruby Rose huh?" He said and then he started chuckling "Now this…this just got interesting…yes…very interesting!" Kakuzu said with excitement, something that never happens. With that he started reading their description that Cinder gave them.

" _If Ruby Rose is like her mother, she will be very difficult to beat…I hope she puts up a fight like her mother, if so I will give her a death with respect…just like I did with her mother."_ Kakuzu thought with an evil smirk on his face. When he closed the folder he got up from his seat and went to a desk were a pair of gauntlets could be seen, they had spike on the knuckles and were made of metal, the color were black with silver markings. When he put them on he turned around and started walking to the entrance, Hidan seeing that he wanted to start the job today got up from the sofa and started walking to the door. With that the life of Beacon, especially Team RWBY and JNPR will change.

* * *

 **KOJ: And that is it! How was the first Crossover of RWBY and Naruto with Kakuzu and Hidan? I hope you liked it! I want to say that I got inspire to write thanks to my Big bro, but I got this idea thanks to a story called RWBY: Contract, it's a crossover of Deathstroke The Terminator and RWBY, I recommend it, it's pretty good! Well if you have questions please tell me so I can answer them! Please the question on Pm! Okay I think that would be all! Please Review! Oh and please no flamers!**


	2. Learning Mission Turned Horribly Wrong

…

…

 **I am soooo sorry! I now that I took too long to update, but I had some problems…one of them is my big bro (TJ123) getting a little mad about using his account without asking him, but hours later he forgave me and decide to continue sharing his account with me, which is strange…well! So yeah first of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Even if its late lol!)**

…

 **Ehm… I don't know what to say anymore, so let's just go with the story I guess? OH! Yeah to let you now this will be AU so don't expect the story line of RWBY, yeah some things will happen, but not exactly the same way as it did, hope you understand what I intended to say there, ALSO! I don't know if you know this, but I am from a Latin American country, so that means that English is my second language, so it would be normal to see some grammar errors, sooo if someone knows of a guy who could beta my story, I will be very grateful! Sooo without any more things to say let's go!**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy)**

"-And cut his head! Thanks to my tenacity and courage I defeated all that pack of beowolf without any injuries!" A man in his mid-fifties finished his lecture for his class, only receiving silence, with a cough he dismissed his class so he could try to think of a better story to tell them so they would take him seriously.

"Finally! I was almost dead with those stories that he tells! I swear that he search for them in the internet or something." A girl with with blond hair and lilac eyes said with happiness to her sister, which was rubbing her silver eyes with her knuckles.

"Mhhm yeah I guess you're right, but for me it was shorter than normal…" The girl with silver eyes said, her partner on her left only rolled her eyes at her.

"Of course for you it was shorter you dolt, you were sleeping the WHOLE class." The girl by the side of the silver eyed teen said, she had white hair and light blue eyes, the last one of the girls was reading silently a book, she has black hair and amber eyes, on top of her head she wears a black ribbon on top of her head, hiding her Faunus heritage, All of them were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, all of them were a team of Huntress called RWBY.

Ruby only shook her head so she could be more awake and nod to her friend Weiss, "Yeah! And it was a very nice sleep! I think the best one I had in my life I think!" She said excitedly to her friends, they only shook their head at the attitude of their team leader while walking to the Dining hall.

When they got there they got their food and went to seat on the same spot as always, the same spot that team JNPR was seating, Jaune Arc, the leader of said team, saw them approaching and started waving at them.

"Hey guys! Come here we saved you your spot like always!" Jaune shouted at them, when team RWBY got in their seat, Pyrrha noted the sleepy face of Ruby and gave a small smile to the rest of the team, "Port class?" She asked to confirm which received nod from them, Nora hearing this got all excited and started asking them questions "OH, OH! Don't tell me, Ehm... he told you the story of that beowolf that attack his house for peanut butter?! No, no how about the one that he was swimming in his pool and then out of nowhere a King Taijitu attacked?! (Gasp) OR the one that he saved that town all alone by himself?!" Nora asked without pause until the last choice, her friend Ren only shook his head with a sigh and a small smile on his face.

"It was the one in the town; seriously I am starting to think that he is inventing them or searching some stories on the internet." Yang said with boredom on his face, "I am really Boooored! So bored that I think I am gonna die of it!" She said, this day was very boring for Yang, nothing funny or interesting happened today, which is very strange in her opinion.

"Don't worry Yang I am sure something will-" Ruby tried to said to Yang only for a speaker to be turn on.

"Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY come to the headmaster office immediately" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch said from the speaker, both team look at each other in confusion and then they directed their gaze to Yang and Nora.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Yang said

"Yeah if we did the medical crew would be here!" Nora said getting strange look from the teams and a sigh from Ren.

While they were walking to see Ozpin, they met Team CFVY that were Coco Adel as the Team Leader, Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi and Velvet Scarlatina, they were also confuse to why they wre being called so they just shrug and went to see what did the Headmaster want.

When they got there they say Ozpin with his trusty coffee mug on his desk and Glynda Goodwitch by his side, with a last drink he looked at the team assemble in front of him.

"Good, you're all here." He said with a calming voice, Coco seeing that she was the only one to have the confidence to ask for answers to Ozpin decide to voice the thoughts of everyone.

"Headmaster Ozpin, we would want to ask why you called for us while we were having lunch, as you know we only have one period of lunch." Coco said without a care in the world, Glynda was about to tell her to show respect but Ozpin only shook his head making Glynda to back off.

"Well if you want to know let's get to the point then shall we?" Ozpin said, with a cough in his hand he continue," There is an attack in the region of Vale, more specifically in the zone were you met Roman Torchwick Ruby." Ozpin said making the silver eyed girl go wide, "So you mean..." Ruby started to say thinking that he decided to attack again.

"Its not sure since there is no clear report since every time we are about the get an solid information the informant signal disappears." Ozpin said

"But what does it means for us?" Coco said since her team wasn't involucrate on that problem. "I got the perfect idea to send the best two teams of the first year see the combat ability of one of the best of the second year, so they can see the difference in their combat with yours, hope that you don't mind." Ozpin said taking another drink from his coffee.

Coco hearing it decides to first ask her team, "So guys, do you want to do it? I don't have problem to show the little guys our combat style." Coco said to them.

"I don't care really, I if is to show them how we fight I don't see a problem either." Fox said to her with his arm crossed,

"I think it could help them seeing how we react in a real danger situation, so I agree." Yatsuhashi said to his team leader.

"W-W-Well I don't r-r-really mind…" Velvet said shyly to Coco, with that final answer Coco turned around and gave a thumb up to Ozpin, "Okay headmaster Ozpin! We accept!" Coco said with confidence to her headmaster; with a nod Ozpin turn to address the rest of the teams.

"So it is done then, go prepare your things, a bullhead will be arriving shortly, and don't worry if everything turn to a bad side Glynda will be there to protect you." With a last nod he dismissed all the teams and went to drink the last of his coffee, without realizing that he made a huge mistake.

* * *

 **(Bullhead, 5 minutes to Dust Till dawn)**

Inside the bullhead the three team leaders were discussing what they would be confronting on Vale, "I think it could be that Roman guy that Ozpin said, after all he has many henchmen to stop the informants." Jaune said to Coco and Ruby, The Leader of CFVY only shook her head at the possible enemy, "I don't think so, I mean who would be stupid enough to attack that place again? I think it could be some grimm that got inside." Coco said, Jaune and Coco then turned to Ruby that had a conflicted look on her face, "Hey, Ruby are you okay?" Jaune ask with worry in his voice "You look a little sick girl." Coco said to her, Ruby noticing their concern only shook her head and hands to them with a small laugh.

"Hehehehe, don't worry about me guys, it's just… I have a bad feeling about this mission." Ruby said Jaune look at Ruby with concern while Coco gave her a small pat on her back and said with a sincere tone of voice, "Hey don't worry, everything will be alright, after all we have Miss Goodwitch to help us if something bad happens, right?" She said to Ruby, which received a bright smile from her.

"Yeah, your right! I don't need to worry about anything!" Ruby said, after two minutes of the reunion Ruby went to talk to her team, Yang seeing her approach gave a grin to her little sister and and waved at her, "Sooo which possible bad and mean criminal we are going to fight? Or it is going to be a big bad wolf little riding hood?" Yang teased her sister, which received a small shove from her and a small blush on her face, clearing her throat she got the attention of Weiss and Blake, "Okay guys this mission will not be too much work for us since we only need to watch Team CFVY how they fight and how they react in a battle situation." Ruby said to her teammates which they nod to her, while Ruby started talking to Weiss, Black continue reading her book with a small smile in her face, " _They can be so loud sometime, but they are my friends and teammates, I can trust them with anything, after all they now know my secret and they accepted it, well Weiss was a little mad, but then she calmed down and accepted me for who I am, nothing can ruin this for me."_ Blake thought while turning a page from her book.

…

"Twitch"

Just as she turns the page of her book her cat ears started twitching, she was hearing something from outside, it sounded like-

"Laughter?" She muttered under her breath, she turns to look at Velvet and she saw that the Rabbit Faunus heard the same as her, with narrow eyes she looked at the window looking for the source.

"Okay everyone!" The pilot shouted scaring Blake a little bit, she turn around and saw everyone preparing their weapons. "We are landing right here the place that Ozpin told me you need to go is about two minutes from here walking so I would get going!" The pilot said the Glynda and the Teams, with that said he opened the doors of the bullhead letting the teams and teacher to get out.

When they got on ground they saw many people running and policemen helping any civilian that needed assistance, "Wow, what could they be running from." Jaune said to himself, Pyrrha turn to Jaune and gave him a small smile that gave him more confidence, "Don't worry Jaune, maybe they are beowolf and they are evacuating." She said, Nora hearing that she started jumping in excitement "OH I can't wait to break their bones!" She said with happiness, Ren only shook his head at Nora and said "Remember that we are here only to watch and learn Nora." Nora only gave him a pout that made him smile a little.

"Okay everyone ready'" Glynda said getting the attention of everyone, seeing them prepared they started going to the shop, after some time walking they started to get their vision obscure by smoke, "Damn! It's me, or everything is burning up in here?" Yang said while seeing some houses and shops in fire, "I am starting to think that this is not a grimm attack." Weiss said to Ruby, which she received a nod. As soon as she gave that nod she started to hear voices.

"Hey! I think I hear something!" Ruby said making everyone stop, they stayed quiet to hear the voice and soon they started hearing it.

"-Why can't we destroy more of this shit! Or better yet, killing this motherfucking heathens! Jashin-sama is getting pissed I am telling you!" A masculine and annoyed voice was heard in front of them. Pyrrha got a frown on her face, "That voice…were did I heard it before…" Pyrrha muttered under her breath, but Jaune heard it perfectly since he was by her side.

"Like I told you five minutes ago, we don't need to destroy everything, we only needed to destroy some places to call their attention, and in fact… we got company." A deep voice said to the other person with him, just as he said that the smoke that the team was in started dispersing by a strong wind.

" _Wind? And this strong?"_ Glynda thought with narrowed eyes, when the smoke cleared they could see the people that were talking. One of them had silver hair and purple eyes, while the other guy had a hood and mask that covered his face except his eyes, that where red sclera and green irises with no pupil, the two of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds but the silver haired man had his open to his chest. The one with the hood started looking at everyone in front of him, until his gaze stopped at Ruby, making her feel uneasy.

"Who are you?" Glynda demanded from them, but only made the silver haired man to laugh insanely, _"So that was the laughter I heard!"_ Blake and Velvet thought at the same time.

"HAHAHAHA, did you heard that!? She wants to know who we fucking are! HAHAHAHA, is she stupid or something?!" The guy laughed and shouted at her with insane purple eyes making everyone uneasy. The hooded guy didn't answer, instead he kept his gaze in Ruby making her shake in fear.

 _"W-W-Why I am scared?! I-I-I feel like he is going to KILL me!"_ Ruby thought with horror in her silver eyes, Yang seeing her shaking went to her side and started hugging her by the said, "Don't worry Ruby, I won't let anything happen to you." Yang tried to reassure her, she never in her life saw her sister like this.

"Useless." The Hooded man finally speak, getting the attention of everyone, "I found it useless to say such an empty promise." He said, Yang looked at him in anger, but instead of lilac, her eyes were red, "You shut the fuck up!" she shouted to him in anger. The man only closed his eyes with a chuckle, " _As expected from the daughter of Raven"_ He thought.

"Oi! Are these the people that we are supposed to kill…Kakuzu?" The silver haired man said to his partner, which he got a nod from him, making him grin, but then he heard multiple gasps in front of him when he looked at the source he saw the woman with glasses, the girl with the ribbon and the little princes give him widen eyes.

On that side Weiss, Glynda and Blake got the attention of everyone for the reaction, but thet react for different opinions.

" _K-K-Kakuzu?! The bounty Hunter that dad paid to destroy that company that was about to bankrupt us?! B-B-But that happened when I was five! How old is he now! A-A-And if he succeed in destroy that company what will he do to US?!"_ Weiss thought with horror thinking that this man was about to kill them when he could easily could destroy that company.

 _"I-I-It can't be him…he was supposed to die in that train explosion! How did he survive! He destroyed all the security and almost DESTROYS me and Adam!_ " Blake thought with terror praying to whatever deity that he had forgotten her, but she knew that it would be impossible, after all who would forget the girl that jeopardize your mission and tried to kill you with a train explosion?

The most affected of all of them was Glynda, she was in shock he was _Kakuzu?!_ It couldn't be him; with a gulp she started asking the dreadful question that she hoped that it would be wrong.

"K-K-Kakuzu? The man that confronted the first maidens thousand years ago?" Glynda said making everyone go wide eyes, in case of Blake and Weiss almost feint in terror. Kakuzu only gave her a raised brow and gave a chuckle.

"So, one of you knows about me and my first battle, I didn't think that you would know about that, but yes, I am that Kakuzu." He said making everyone get scared.

"H-H-Hey that can't be possible! Then you should be dead! If you are alive then that would mean-" Jaune started to say only to be interrupted by Kakuzu, "If it gets you happy then yes…I would be an immortal person." Kakuzu said loving the paling of their faces, of course he wasn't immortal, not unlike his partner that likes to state that he was immortal thanks to his god. Kakuzu closed his eyes and then opened them with a greedy look that was sent to Ruby.

"You are supposed to be Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY, while the blond weakling over there would be Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR, it's our lucky day, I had hoped that one of them would be coming but now seeing both of the teams here makes our jobs so much easier, the other team for me is useless, I just need to eliminate you both and I can get going." He said making said teams to take a step back in fear, Glynda and Team CFVY even while shaking in fear they stood protective in front of them,

"Why would you wanted them dead?!" Glynda shouted while sending a secret signal to Ozpin in her scroll. Kakuzu only narrowed his eyes and said "My employer only wants them dead, I get payed to eliminate them and it should be done." He said to her, after he said that his partner got a little pissed off for being left out "OI! Kakuzu! Don't leave me out of this! I want to sacrifice them to Jashin-sama so leave them to me!" The silver haired man said while pulling a cord on his waist, soon a triple bladed scythe came flying from his back and into his hand. Kakuzu only gave him a side way glance and said "Be careful, if you take them lightly…you will die." He said, the scythe wielder only laugh insanely at him and said "Damn! You now I would let them kill me if they could…but they can't!" he said

Twirling his scythe the silver haired man started giggling in excitement, just when he stopped his scythe he pointed it at them, to be more specific at Pyrrha.

"Also I want to kill that fucking whore, just by seeing her face makes me pissed off! He shouted at them, Pyrrha only looked at him with a confused look and asked "But what did I do?" She asked then he got an insane look and shouted "WHAT!? YOU DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER ME!? ITS ME! HIDAN YUGA! THE ONE THAT MASSACRE THE OLD TOWN THAT YOU FUCKING LIVED!?" He shouted and then laughed like a psycho after seeing the look of horror and realization on Pyrrha "H-H-Hidan?" she asked shocked, Jaune seeing her there petrified went to her side and tried to get a reaction from her, "Pyrrha? Pyrrha!"

" _Damn if what he said is true then this two people are very powerful and dangerous, I don't even think that I could defeat them even with the help of the students!"_ Glynda thought in anger, just as she started thinking she started to hear running footstep, getting in front of Team CFVY she shouted at them "Team CFVY if you see an opening to shoot this people do it! And make them shoot to kill! These guys are worse than the average criminal!" Just as she said this she sends a piece of rumble at Hidan with her riding crop using some of her semblance on the way, Hidan seeing this jumped over it and jump on it so he could be in high air, with an insane shout he brought down his scythe at Glynda who just in time put up a shield to protect herself, seeing that his attack didn't work he started to do his favorite move, Soul Hunt, he started slashing at her shield all the while breaking it little by little, with a last slash he destroyed the shield and went to slash her neck, but his weapon was stopped by a sword, curtesy of Yatsuhashi, Hidan seeing this jumped back while throwing his scythe, Yatsuhashi seeing this went to block it, but soon his eyes went wide seeing the scythe change trajectory he moved his head to the side evading his attack, he jumped out of the way thinking the scythe was going back but he only saw going directly to Jaune, who gave a yelp and fall on his ass, just in time to evade it, but his hand went to his cheek seeing a little cut was made.

"Jaune!" His team and team RWBY shouted in concern, he gave a weak smile and said "Don't worry guys, it's only a little cut, it's not-"

"Your dead" The voice of Kakuzu interrupted Jaune when he looked Hidan was chuckling that soon turn into a insane laughter. "HAHAHAHA, JASHIN-SAMA! HERE IS A SACRIFICE FOR YOU!" He shout to the sky while laughing, when he calmed down a little he grabbed something on his cloak with his other hand and took it off showing to be a retractable spike, the teacher and student got prepared to evade thinking that he would throw it like a javeling only to go wide eyed seeing him stab his own hand and starting to _moan_ in ecstasy when he saw all the blood on the floor he started doing a symbol on the ground.

"W-W-What is he doing?" Jaune asked terrified, when Hidan finished the symbol Blake got a good look at it and answered Jaune, "It's a symbol of a nearly extinct religion, by the shouts that he did all the time, I think the religion is called Jashinishm." She said, even in this situation Yang gave a little laugh for the stupid name it had.

Hidan seeing that he finished the great symbol of his lord, he licked the blood of Jaune that was on the scythe, getting disgusted looks from the girls and then…he started to _change_ , his skin turn pitch black with some white markings that resemble bones, "Ohh, Jashin-sama, hope that you accept this offering that I give to you, please watch…" When he looked at them Jaune almost faint, Hidan looked like the grim reaper his purple eyes showing insanity and anxiousness, "…PLEASE WATCH AS WE SAVOUR THE UTMOST OF SUFFERING TOGETHER!" He shouted and soon started laughing feeling with dreed to everyone " _H-H-How…?"_ Ruby thought in Horror " _How did a simple learning mission turned into this?"_

* * *

 **Well that would be it folks! I hoped that I leaved you hanging! What will happen to Jaune! Will he die? Will he survive? Check next time on The Zombie Huntsmen! Also forgive me for grammar issue as you now its my secondary language and…yeah see you guys!**


	3. The end of an Arc

**Hello everybody! KOJ here with a new episode of The Zombie Huntsmen! Man! I was soooo exited for this chapter! Well! Today will be or not be the last day to live for Jaune, it all depends in his friends! Will they do it? Or will they fail and lose a dear friend and leader? Well then let's get this started!**

 **P.S: In the RWBY wiki it said that Fox Alistair eyes are white making him LOOK blind, it doesn't mean that he is blind, even so I will make him BLIND but not completely, you will see what I mean in this chapter.**

* * *

""…PLEASE WATCH AS WE SAVOUR THE UTMOST OF SUFFERING TOGETHER!" Hidan Shouted to the sky while he laugh at the students and teacher in front of him. Jaune was scared, no scratch that, he is _Terrified_ of the psycho that was in front of him. He started shaking in fear, already feeling his death, but a hand in his shoulder made him stop shaking, he looked to the owner to see Pyrrha giving him a weak smile, and it was obvious that she was still in shock after realizing that Hidan was in front of her.

"Don't w-worry Jaune if he wants to kill you, he would need to pass through all of us, and even if he is strong he couldn't survive all of us attacking him." Pyrrha reassure him, making him calm down a little bit, but soon that touching moment was destroyed by Hidan. "Oh? Look! It's seems that we have two love birds! HA! Let's change that…SHALL WE?! Hidan said and then he did something that shocked everyone, he _stabbed_ himself in his left leg, nothing happened for some second, until Jaune started screaming in pain, Pyrrha eyes went wide and went to his side like the rest of her team, when she got there she saw Jaune grabbing his left leg that was bleeding, but luckily thanks to his aura was healing, but at a slower rate than normal.

" _When did he attack us?! We were all watching him! The only thing Hidan did was to stab… his…leg…"_ Pyrrha said, until slowly she started connecting the dots and her eyes were slowly going wide, "No…that couldn't be…" She muttered shocked, Ren seeing her with wide eyes realized that she knew what had happened.

"Pyrrha! What happened to Jaune!" He shouted, while putting pressure to his leg, Nora in the meanwhile was trying to think who did this to her leader so she could teach him a lesson. Before Pyrrha could answer Hidan started moaning while giggling a little getting the attention of everyone.

"Yeah hurts good doesn't it? Attacking the vitals is such a waste! This pain, this is the best! As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body! And living through it feels even better!" He shouted while moving the spike that was stabbed in his leg making Jaune to yelp in pain and grit his teeth. While this was happening Fox was watching Hidan with a narrow gaze, slowly he started to move to Ruby until he was at her side, when she noticed him in her side he started to whisper at her, "Ruby right? Look I need to confirm something, and I heard that you are one of the fastest students in the first year, so I could use your help." He said to her, Ruby seeing that he had a way to defuse this risky situation, gave him a determine nod and asked "What is your plan." She whispered.

Meanwhile Kakuzu was watching on the sidelines, trying to see their weakness in combat, just then by the corner of his eye he saw the dark tan teen with the blade gauntlets attacking at Hidan, with the risk of hurting his fellow classmate, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at him " _He is attacking even when he knows that he would eventually hurt his classmate…no…he has a plan, maybe I underestimate this students."_ He thought and decide to stay silent to see were this would go.

Hidan saw this attack and spread his arm wide with an insane grin on his face, "YES! Come here and cut me! Stab me! Kill me if you want, you will only bring pain to your prick friend and pleasure to me and JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan shouted with insane glee, just as Fox was about to attack he stopped on his tracks and kneel on the floor confusing Hidan, soon Hidan eyes went wide when he saw the little girl in the red hood jump on his back and throw a kick to his chest "I am sorry Jaune!" She shouted, all the while kicking Hidan, the Jashinist caught by surprise stubble back and out of the symbol.

" _NOW!"_ Fox thought and when he saw Hidan with no possibility of defending himself, he went to attack and cut his arms putting him armless, and with a final kick he throw him to the floor. When he saw that he wouldn't stand up he turn his gaze to Jaune to see if anything happened to him, and thanks to his relief, he was okay. The students gave cheers and the teacher gave him a small smile, soon he felt someone hit his head and turn around to see Coco giving him a smirk.

"How the hell did you not hurt Jaune when he was supposed to be "connected" with him?" She asked playfully, relived that one of them was down, with a sigh he started explaining, "As you know my eyes, while can't see like normal people, they can only see the aura of the living beings, when I looked at him, his aura was connected to Jaune, but the strange thing was that the symbol that this guy was in, was also with aura, so I came with the conclusion that maybe that the ability that he was doing only worked inside that symbol, it was a risky theory, but the best one we had." He explained to everyone, Jaune seeing that he wasn't any more in danger gave a sigh in relief.

"Interesting." The voice of Kakuzu was heard making them go wide eyes, since they had forgotten about him, soon everyone had a more confident feeling in them since he was only one guy, "Me and my partner fought many people, many of them were known for their intellect, but no one was able to stop the semblance of Hidan…until now that is." Kakuzu commented with a voice that didn't show worry.

"Kakuzu, this is one vs thirteen, even if you are powerful you can't beat us." Glynda said with a voice with more confidence, Kakuzu didn't answer, instead he directed his gaze to his dead partner, "Idiot, I told you to not underestimate them, now look at you, beaten by some kids, that is very low, even for you." Kakuzu told the dead body of his partner.

"Hey! Even if he tried to kill us and died, his body doesn't deserve that treatment from his partner!" Pyrrha said to him in anger, she hated people that didn't respect the dead bodies, Kakuzu gave her a cold glance and then directed his eyes to his partner again, "Will you stop acting now? If you continue acting this childish I will not stitch up your arms, idiot." Kakuzu said with annoyance in his tone.

Soon after he said this Hidan "dead" body started gave little laugh making the Beacon crew go wide eyed, "Jashin damn it! You fucking cut off my arms you prick!" Hidan shouted while comically trying to stand up without his arms.

"H-H-How? He should be dead with the amount of blood that he lose…How is he…?!" Weiss tried to find a logic explanation to this situation but couldn't find any, with another groan Hidan turned his head to Kakuzu and gave him a weak smile, "Hey, my friend! Buddy! Could you, I don't know stitch my arms? Pleaseeee?" Hidan started to say, Kakuzu gave him a glare and said mockingly, "You said yourself that you wanted them as "sacrifice", so I think I will be leaving this one to you, after all, you always say "Even if I don't have arms, I will kick you, and if you cut my legs, then I will bite your throat" so I guess that you will do that right now." Kakuzu explained to his armless partner.

Hidan grew a tick mark on his forehead and started shouting "OI! You piece of fuck! Please come and stitch my fucking arms you motherfucker! If you do we can both finish this fucking job faster!" Hidan said with his colorful vocabulary that made even Yang blush. Kakuzu closed his eyes for a second before opening them, "Hm, it seems that you DO have a brain Hidan, Okay, I will stitch you up so we can finish this faster…" Kakuzu said , gaining a grin from Hidan "Thanks y-" Hidan tried to say before Kakuzu started talking again, "AFTER I try their strength VS mines." He finished, making the Beacon crew to tense.

 _"Ozpin received the message and said the reinforcement will be here in five minutes, we must stay calm and try to buy sometime."_ Glynda thought, just as she was about to give an order to the students, Kakuzu directed his gaze at them, more specifically, Team RWBY.

"Ruby Rose…just by looking at you makes me remember one of the only people that stood a match with me." Kakuzu said gaining the attention of everyone, Hidan still in the ground grew a grin on his face, seeing what his partner was trying to do. Ruby and the rest of her classmate and teacher grew curious, since they were talking of a man that could basically be one of the strongest in the world if he fought the maidens and got out of the fight alive, and living more than thousands of years, and him saying someone stood at his level was something to say.

"And who was him or her?" Yang asked, if they got out of here alive and this _Monsters_ continue following them, they could ask that person to help them, Kakuzu only took a short glance at her and return it to Ruby, soon after that he grew a tiny smirk that Blake saw making her get a VERY bad feeling.

"When I met her, it was only for her bounty, I was confident that I could beat her like my other targets, but I was wrong, but even when she made me TRY, it wasn't enough, I still remember her last words…" Kakuzu said to Ruby, and every time he talk, more dread Ruby felt, Yang seeing Ruby state decide to stop Kakuzu, "Wait! You know what? Let's just fight." Yang said preparing to join the fight.

Kakuzu seeing what she was trying to do, chuckle, "Do you want to know what where her last words Ruby Rose?" Kakuzu said making Yang for some reason get mad, making her eyes to turn red, "Shut up!" She shouted, Ruby looking at Kakuzu eyes could see something that he knew that she _NEEDED_ to know, with a nod she said in a whisper, "W-W-What…were her last word…" She murmured gaining a shock look for Yang, "Ruby?! He is an enemy! He could lie to just get you mad!" Yang said shocked.

"I assure you Yang Xiao Long that I don't lie, it's not my style…" Kakuzu said to her, making Yang to look at him with a murder gaze, "Her last words were…" Kakuzu said making everyone anxious, especially Ruby.

"I am sorry my little flower and dragon." Kakuzu said making Yang and Ruby to froze in place, "W-W-What d-did you say…?" Yang whispered in shock, Ruby had her silver eyes wide, with tears soon streaming down her cheeks, Blake and Weiss after seeing their state went to their side and started calling their name trying to get a reaction from them.

Kakuzu started to chuckle at their state seeing that his plan worked, "Judging by your reaction you know who I mean…right? For you people that don't know who I am talking to, I was referring to the decease mother of Ruby Rose, Summer Rose…the . " Kakuzu said making everyone eyes to go wide eyes, soon after he said that he saw a huge blast of Aura coming from Yang, when he turned to see her, he saw her eyes turn red and her hair to start waving like flames, "Interesting, that waving hair reminds me of Raven Branwen, if I am correct you would be her-" Before Kakuzu could finish he raised his left hand and stopped a punch that was directed to his face, the hit pushed him 10 cm, something that surprised Kakuzu, soon he evade a right hook, courtesy of Yang, and then he jumped back gaining some distant from her.

"Hm, I think I got you mad, predictable since you are known for your temper" Kakuzu said, he turn his hands into fist, making some of his finger bones to crack, "So then-" He started entering in a loose fighting style with his back hunched and his arms loose while he was looking at Yang, "Come at me…Daughter of Raven." Kakuzu said, earning a enraged shout from Yang that charged Kakuzu like a bull.

"YANG WAIT!" Blake tried to warn only to see her not listening, knowing that she would be destroyed by him, Blake went to assist her blond friend even if she knew that they would lose, Weiss decide to stay at Ruby side since she started to hyperventilate, _"Damn it Ruby get a hold of yourself, we need every help we can get!"_ Weiss thought with worry.

All the while Hidan was getting more pissed, he was about to shout until he felt something tickle what was left of his shoulder, when he directed his gaze there he got an insane grin.

Kakuzu when he saw Yang coming, waited some seconds before when he dodge a left hook by going under Yang's arm and then kneeing Yang with his left knee, since she didn't expected it she went flying through the air spittle and blood living her mouth and crashing through a wall. Thinking that she was done for now Kakuzu was about to continue talking until he barley evaded an sword slash coming to his head, courtesy of Blake, cutting a little bit his hood, he started evading her attack by jumping backwards, all the while she was following him.

 _"If I keep him distracted he can leave Yang alone and the others will find a way to finish him off."_ Blake thought while sending a her sword in a stabbing motion to Kakuzu, which he evaded going to the left, Blake went wide eyed when she went forward, leaving her back vulnerable, Kakuzu seeing his opportunity send his left fist at Blake exposed back, only to widen his eyes as "Blake" turned into stone _"What?! A stone clone?! Of course! I forgot her semblance!"_ Kakuzu thought _"Damn didn't want to reveal it so soon…no other choice."_ Just when he thought that, he felt a presence at his back.

Blake after sending her Stone Clone and seeing her distraction work, she went to attack his back and stab him there so they can finish this, "Look! Blake is going to win!" Jaune shouted in happiness, while everyone got smiles happy that one of them would be finish, Glynda on the other hand she had a narrow gaze, _"It can't be that easy, if what he said is true about being that old he should have experience, he would know to watch his back…"_ She thought soon she realize something _"Don't tell me-!"_ Before she could warn Blake that it could be a trap, Kakuzu's back started moving until sharp threads sprout out of his back destroy some of his cloak in the process, Blake eyes went wide in horror as the threads started wrapping around her arms and throat, slowly choking her while she hang in the air.

Kakuzu directed his gaze at her that chilled her to the bone, "Hm, very stupid of me to not remember your semblance Blake, after all, that semblance was very annoying in the train, but luckily I remembered it at the last second, I honestly didn't thought that I would had to use some of my semblance with some _BRATS_ , but I did something that I told Hidan to not do, underestimate my opponent, very stupid of me." Kakuzu said slowly making his threads to get tighter around Blake as she started turning blue, "Now that I have you in my hands, I will make you pay for blowing the cargo in that train that I was paid to protect only to _Fail_ thanks to you…" Kakuzu stated, but before he could finish her he glaze a little at his side and grew a smirk, "But the best way to injure someone is to leave a permanent scar, and the better one that comes into my mind a mental one, one that would leave EVERYONE with it." Kakuzu said, when he said that his threads lose some of their hold in the neck of Black letting her breath a little, before they throw her to the rest of her classmate, crashing into Weiss, Ruby was still in shock, Glynda was starting to get worry for the little girl.

When Kakuzu stood at his full Height, he turns his gaze to Team JNPR "You are very fond of that Arc kid don't you?" Kakuzu said to them, "Of course we are fond of him! He is our leader and teammate!" Nora shouted at him, "Like a brother I never had "Ren stated with a cold gaze directed to Kakuzu, "Someone very dear to us…one that I am not afraid to say that I LOVE HIM!" Pyrrha suddenly said to him, getting a shocked look from Jaune.

"Pyrra?" Jaune said shocked, soon some tears started falling from his eyes seeing the support that he was receiving, Pyrrha seeing this gave him a gentle smile and said "Don't worry Jaune, when we get out of this alive we can talk more about this." Pyrrha said to him. Kakuzu seeing their answer he closed his eyes already imagining what was about to happen.

"So you trust each other right? I got to admit, in determination in teamwork, you are the one that most show it to me in my life, and that is a long life that I got…oh well." When Kakuzu said this, a mass of thread shot out of the ground while they were beating like a _Heart_ and going straight to Kakuzu right arm, soon his right arm got out of the ground and joined his body.

"What?! He can detach his body parts!" Coco shouted in disbelieve, Kakuzu gave a small chuckle and said, "Yes, I can detach my body parts and also I can _reattach_ body parts." Kakuzu said to them, soon he turn his gaze to Jaune, "Even if we didn't fought I got to say that you are the WEAKEST Arc that I had ever seen, you don't have confidence and you get pretty scared easily." Kakuzu said making Team JNPR mad, "But even I got to admit that I can't kill my objectives now with all of you here, so I need to be conform with one of you dead." Kakuzu said.

"What do you mean?!" Yang said after getting from the rumble that she was underneath and holding her stomach in pain, with some blood dripping from her chin, "What I am trying to say is that Jaune Arc will die now, as my partner say…"The ritual is completed" isn't that right…Hidan?" Kakuzu finished, as soon as that happened they heard Hidan insane laugh making them go wide eyed, when they look at Hidan, they saw him with both of his arms attached and inside his circle with his his retractable spike pointed were his heart is supposed to be.

 **(Add Hidan's Theme)**

"Now! Jashin-sama, accept this sacrifice!" Hidan shouted and started to lift his arm up, then everything started to slow down, everyone was wide eyed, Pyrrha started running to Hidan so she could try to stop it, Kakuzu only closed his eyes and muttered " _His dead"_ Hidan's spike was about to be enter his chest and heart Pyrrha had her hand extended and with a last cry she shouted " _PLEASE STOOOOOP!"_

 **SILENCE**

…

…

 **Drop**

…

…

 **Drop**

Time seems to freeze, Pyrrha vivid green eyes were wide in shock, Hidan cough blood, while smiling in ecstasy, "Oh yeah, that hit the spot" he said while smiling like he was feeling the best thing in the world, all the while the spike that went through him leavening drops of blood on the floor. Pyrrha soon heard a thud at her back and heard Nora and Ren screaming Jaune's name, as fast as she could she went back to see everyone looking in shock at Jaune who had blood dripping through his Hoodie and mouth, all the while gripping his chest, when she saw that Jaune had the effect of Hidan semblance she fell on her knees and tears started to fall.

"J-J-Jaune…" She whispered in horror.

"Hidan…lets go, there is a bullhead coming, now that they are distracted we can escape and think of a better way to deal with them in the future." Kakuzu whispered to his partner so they wouldn't attract attention to them. Hidan wasn't so stupid as he looks and gives a nod to Kakuzu, he gave a sigh of relieve, until he got a twitching brow when Hidan turned to them and shouted, "Well! See ya later you fuckers! Hope next time you are better than that weak ass piece of shit! And Pyrrha! Can't wait to see you again!" Hidan said before jumping with Kakuzu leaving them giving those **Monsters** hateful glares, Pyrrha didn't even pay attention to them, she kept her gaze at the body of Jaune.

…

…

"P-P-Pyrra" Jaune weak voice was heard, making her and everyone present eyes to go wide, "Jaune! Quick! We need to get him medical attention fas-" Pyrrha tried to say until she felt a hand on hers, when she looked she saw that Jaune was giving her a sad but yet happy look, "S-S-Sorry Pyrrha, b-b-but even we k-know that I won't survive t-this" Jaune said to her making her eye go wide with rage. "How can you say that?! Don't think like that! You just wait and we-"

Pyrrha couldn't finish since Jaune stop her again with his hand again, " H-H-Hey…don't worry about me, I don't have much time, my aura is barley keeping me alive, so I want to tell everyone my last words…" Jaune said, soon he turned his head to Ren.

"Ren…you are like a brother to me that I never had, always helping me going forward, I will remember you in heaven, and please…go and say you're feeling for Nora once and for all…you are not fooling anyone." Jaune said to his "Brother", Ren started silently crying and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nora…you are like a ball of energy, I hope even if I die, you stay like that, since everyone will be depress I need you to motivate them to continue forward, and the same to you, say you're feeling to Ren…okay?" Nora started crying heavily, using Ren shoulder to cry for support.

"Pyrrha…if I had known of your feelings I would had asked you on a date sooner…but apparently I am not the brightest in romance huh? I am sorry, for not realizing sooner." Pyrrha looked weak in front of everybody right now, different from her strong look in battle, she looked… fragile.

"Weiss…even if you were cold with me, it didn't matter for me, since for me you were beautiful, but not because of your face, because you want to change everything so we can live more peacefully and I loved that from you, but even so, I hope you achieve that…snow angel." Weiss was crying why muttering why?

"Yang and Blake…you both always gave me tips of how to improve my social skills and tactics, and for that I am gratefull, Yang, I don't know who this Raven is…but by the looks of it she is very important to you…I hope you find her." Yang has muttering why you…while Blake was silently crying with her Faunus ears dropping behind her ribbon.

"And Ruby… you were like a little sister to me, always cheerful, happy and with many adventures, but it seems that mines ends here, Ruby please… _Please…_ take care of yourself, okay?" Ruby was watching in disbelieve, first the revelation of what happened to her mother, and now _this?!_

"I-I-I am sorry guys, for going like this… Please could someone tell my parents that I went fighting…or at least tried?" He asked receiving nods from everyone, which he gave a smile.

"T-T-Thanks guys…" With those words Jaune eyes closed and his hand went limp, as soon as this happened Pyrrha soon started crying heavily, promising, no, _SWEARING_ , that she would avenge him, and kill Hidan and Kakuzu, she didn't realize that the bullhead had arrived and that Ozpin was looking at the scene in shock.

* * *

…

…

 **And that is it! Jaune is dead, pretty early I know, but necessary for the fic, Also Fox eyes are NOT the Byakugan, I didn't mean to sound it like that, well I need to go, please leave a review! Bye! If you have question send me a PM!**


	4. Never Betray The Zombie Huntsmen

**Hey guys! It was so long since I wrote this! I am sorry for the long delay, but I had some problems in schools (Bad grades -.-) so I needed to focus on that, but I am back! First let me answer some reviews!**

 _ **Alpha Stigma55: No Naruto will not appear in this fic, nor is the sage, but one of the Naruto cast will appear, can you guess who? A hint, she is a lucky number.**_

 _ **Marc Ello-Re Yes: Nop, Jaune is 100% dead, and Pyrrha will want revenge and probably will do anything for it, who knows? (I know :D)**_

 **Those were like the only question that I could answer since the rest of the reviews were like "continue with this!" Well that would be all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY they are owned by the respective owner**

* * *

"Are you really that stupid Hidan?" A certain masked bounty hunter asked his partner with narrowed eyes while they were running from the scene that they have left, Hidan only look at him with a confused look on his face "The hell do you mean? We killed the stupid blond, aren't you happy that we got one of the bounties?" He swears to Jashin that if Kakuzu wanted the body and would blame him for not getting it he would stab him in one of his hearts.

"No, I am not happy, one of the reason is because we didn't get the body" The silver haired man went to grab his scythe and try to decapitate him "But the reason why I said that is because you told them that we will be back" Kakuzu finished

Hidan putting his scythe down looked at Kakuzu with an annoyed look on his face "What? Don't tell me that you are scared of them! Oh Jashin, Kakuzu you are a fucking pussy!" Suddenly Kakuzu stopped running and turned around to deliver an uppercut to the religious immortal, the result was pretty satisfactory to the stitched man. Hidan went flying backwards and crashed into a tree.

Slowly walking to the destroyed tree Kakuzu looked at Hidan´s body, seeing that he probably broke his backbone Kakuzu kneel next to him and looked directly to his angry eyes. "I am NOT scared of them, this job was supposed to be an easy one, they weren't supposed to know that we were returning to get them again, but you just had to open that stupid mouth of yours and ruined the element of surprise that we had in them. That is the reason why I am mad" He finished with an irritated look.

Hidan only response was a painful groan and a cursed that sounded like "You motherfucker" but Kakuzu didn't paid it any mind, turning Hidan on his stomach he started feeling his back until he felt were it was broken, with a painful SNAP Kakuzu re-aligned Hidan´s back making him scream "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Raising from the ground slowly Hidan turn his head to look at Kakuzu and gave him the middle finger, again Kakuzu didn't pay any attention to his action and started walking. "Fucking bastard, so where are we going?" Kakuzu only response was "Get the bounty" and continue walking forward. Hidan clearly annoyed, followed his partner in crime and started praying to Jashin, much to the dismay of Kakuzu.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Beacon academy normally has a very happy mood, with students laughing or talking, with teams having bonding time and even having food fights. Today is very different, all students, teachers and staff were mourning for a very youthful student that always stay positive.

Jaune Arc, Leader of JNPR was getting buried after all the declaration that his classmates gave to him. The NR of the team were sitting together holding hands with tears on their eyes, RWBY were in the same state. The only one who didn't show emotion was Pyrrha, she had an unfocused look on her face and she didn't move an inch from her sit. Soon everyone left the graveyard except her; slowly she went to his grave and kneels in front of it.

" _I am strong, I can have my emotion in check for you, I can...I…I-I…Can´t…I CAN´T!"_ Pyrrha couldn't control herself and started sobbing; she couldn't believe that it happened, Jaune Arc, her friend, her partner, her crush, dead by a psychopath that hated her guts. "Hidan…" Pyrrha whispered hatefully, he murdered Jaune, that bastard killed him! She started shaking in rage; soon she stood up and went to her room. She needed to do some training; she needed to get stronger, that way she can kill that bastard in the most painful way possible.

* * *

"Achoo!" A certain Jashinist sneezed in front of a White Fang member making him start wiping his face desperately. "Wow! That was a strong one, maybe Jashin-sama wants to talk to me!" Hidan said with excitement to himself, Kakuzu only grunt in response. After some time walking through the hidden base, they were met with a wooden door; Hidan being a person with no patience went to the door and kicked it open startling the people inside.

Cinder Fall relaxed a little when she saw that it was only the moron that followed Kakuzu, talking about said man he entered more calmly than his partner.

"Kakuzu"

"Cinder"

After the greeting the room stayed in complete silence. Kakuzu started checking his surroundings; he saw Roman and Neo in the room, a green haired girl with red eyes and a silver haired male, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at him, making the teen to give him an arrogant smirk. " _That arrogant smirk and hair…could it be his son?"_ Kakuzu thought, so that would explain why they only found his father corpse and not the child.

Cinder Fall decided to break the silence, she wanted to go back to her plans, "So what brings you here Kakuzu? I thought you would be dealing with the beacon students; don't tell me that such a famous bounty hunter like you couldn't deal with them?" She mocked him, but much to her dissatisfaction, he didn't react to her mocking. "I came here to reclaim the bounty of Jaune Arc." Kakuzu explained to her, with that statement everyone of Cinder´s gang eyes went wide. Cinder had a shocked look, but soon it was replaced with a calm expression, "Oh really? Well then where is the body so I can trust your end of the deal?"

Kakuzu gave her a narrowed gaze and answered, "I couldn't recover the body since he was killed in long range" Kakuzu wasn´t stupid, he wouldn't tell the ability of Hidan to her, he wanted to have the advantage in case she betrays him "But if you want confirmation you can check the news, after all his death was announced everywhere" He finished. Cinder only closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them. She knocked on her desk two times before her door was closed behind Hidan and Kakuzu. The response of both of them surprised Cinder, Kakuzu didn't look faced at all and Hidan only looked at the door with a raised brow.

"Ehhh? Oi, Kakuzu, I think these fuckers are betraying us… It would be like the fourth time this happens to us right?" The Jashinist asked his partner, "It would be the fifth time Hidan, and I find it amusing that they think they got us by surprise." Cinder soon narrowed her eyes at them, she was expecting a surprise or shocked reaction from this duo, but it appears that this isn't the first time someone betrayed them on a job.

"I am truly sorry Kakuzu and Ridan-"

"HIDAN YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"But I don't need your service anymore, you see I thought that you wouldn't be capable to eliminate them, only distract those kids, so my associates and I could infiltrate Beacon, but it appears that you acted earlier than I expected and you even eliminated one of them! I honestly didn't expect you to even cripple them. You can understand why I am doing this, we can´t have loose ends you see?" Cinder finished with a superior look in her eyes. Roman aimed Melodic Cudgel at them; Neo pointed the sharp blade of her umbrella at Hidan, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai confronts them in front, Emerald with her two kusarigama and Mercury with his boots.

Hidan seeing this got a manic grin on his face "Oh? They want to fight us the little shits? HA! KAKUZU, LET ME HAVE THE BITCHES, YOU CAN HAVE THE TRAVESTY AND THE BOOT MODEL!" The silver haired man shouted before lifting his scythe, but before he could throw it to them he saw Kakuzu do some fast hand-sign. "Oh come o-!"

" **Katon: Zukokku!"**

After Kakuzu finished those words a giant flame consumed all the office, completely destroying it. When the fire started fading, the floor of the office was destroyed, but Cinder and gang were unharmed on the floor below. Roman tried to catch his breath after Cinder saved their lives, "Damn! That guy blew himself up trying to take us with him! Thanks Cinder I thought I was a go-"

"They aren´t dead yet." Cinder interrupts him. Roman went rigid for some seconds before he gave a weak laugh "He he he, come on Cinder no one could survive an explosion of that magnitude…right?"

He got his answer when Kakuzu and Hidan jumped from the hole in the floor that Cinder made, Kakuzu was completely fine, but Hidan not so much. Half of his cloak was destroyed and he had burns all over his left side. "Oi Kakuzu! That shit hurts like hell! Next time warn me you fucking prick!" The immortal was pissed, sure they used that tactic all the time, but at least Kakuzu said a code like "What a shame" or something like that, this time it came from fucking nowhere! Kakuzu didn´t respond instead he started walking slowly towards Roman, Mercury and Cinder, "Hidan you said you wanted the girls right? Then stop wasting time and finish them off fast, and please make their bodies at least recognizable, maybe their head have some worth." With that said Kakuzu went to engage the three other people in the room.

Hidan soon forgot his anger with Kakuzu and turn his sights on Emerald and Neo, he didn't know their names but he didn't care, they were only sacrifices. "So which one of you wants to die for Lord Jashin hm? Maybe the green haired slut? Or maybe the silent whore? BAH! Who cares?! Both of you are gonna die either way!" Neopolitan only response was a cocky smirk, Emerald though…

"Lord Yashin? Pff! What kind of stupid name is that! I mean for Oum sake! I can think of thirty names less retarded than that one HA!" Emerald laugh, Neo soon join in her laughing. Hidan soon got an insane rage in his mind, How DARE THEY! INSULTING JASHIN-SAMA LIKE THAT!

"YOU FUCKING WHORES! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU SLUTS PIECES OF SHIT!" Hidan raged, he stabbed his scythe on the ground and started running at them leaving a trench on the ground, both girls got into fighting position, ready to confront the crazy maniac. Before Hidan got to them he left his scythe sticking on the ground and jumped to them. The girls didn't expect that, and they sure as hell didn't expect him to pull out a retractable spear from his burned cloak. Getting out of their surprise Emerald dodge to the left and Neo to the right, Hidan seeing an opportunity crashed on the floor and dashed to attack Emerald, after all she was the one to insult Jashin-sama!

With his spear Hidan started slashing at Emerald trying to get some blood from her, while she tried to block al his attacks, she was having some difficulty since the silver haired man attacks were unpredictable. _"Damn! I need some space so I can cast my semblance to him! Where the hell is Neo?!"_ Just as Emerald finish that thought Neo appeared behind Hidan with her umbrella on a stabbing position. Before Neo could stab him, both girls heard a cord being moved, eyes going wide Neo crouch just in time to see Hidan´s scythe flying through the air with a cord attached to it. Extending his right arm Hidan catched his scythe and started attacking Emerald with spear and scythe.

"HA HA HA HA! COME ON YOU FUCKING SLUT! JUST LET ME KILL YOU SO JASHIN-SAMA CAN GET A SACRIFICE!" Hidan laughed insanely, throwing his spear at Emerald making her jumped backwards, the Jashinist turn around twirling his scythe blocking a strike of Neo, giving her a grin Hidan kicked her in the stomach making her to fall to her knees while grabbing her stomach. "This is for fucking laughing to Jashin-sama whore." Hidan said, lifting his scythe over his shoulder he send a wide slash cutting her throat, but to his surprise the girl shatter into glass.

"The fuck?! Where did the little shit go?!" Hidan said looking around rather comically. Hearing a cough he turned around seeing Neopolitan and Emerald together looking at him a little more seriously. "What is with that face? Are you realizing that I am too for you? HA! Well let's get this shit started!" He screamed all the while clenching the blade of his scythe with his hand, making his blood fall to the floor.

* * *

 **With Kakuzu**

"AHHH!" Roman shouted as he was sent flying through the air and crashing on a wooden box. When Kakuzu started walking towards them, the thief got nervous and attacked him blindly, the result was the bounty hunter grabbing him by the collar and throwing him to the box. Now with only Cinder and Mercury in front of him Kakuzu started cracking his neck. "I hope you realize that you have no chance of winning Cinder, I have more experience in combat, I fought and BEAT two of the first fallen maidens and my abilities are unknown to you and the brat. What makes you think that a little girl like you and a useless kid like him could beat me?" Mercury hearing the stitched man calling him useless got mad.

"Useless?! What makes you say that! Have you seen me fi-"

"Your name is Mercury Black; you are the son of the deceased Marcus Black. If my information is correct then you lost your legs in an accident, so to make yourself useful you got prosthetic legs. I am wrong Mercury?" Kakuzu finished.

Mercury looked pale and tried to come with something but Cinder interrupted him. "What do you mean that you fought the first fallen maiden?" If what he says is true then that would mean…

"Yes, I was the one who they fought and lost on the stories. Now seeing that there is no more talking, we can get to the fight." With that said Kakuzu disappeared from his spot surprising Cinder and Mercury, seconds later Kakuzu appeared behind Mercury, kicking the back of his knee the teen fell to the floor with a yelp of surprise, Kakuzu followed it with and elbow strike to his face, sending him flying to the wall. Turning around Kakuzu jumped to the right to avoid a fire blast courtesy of Cinder. _"What?! That type of fire blast! Don´t tell me she is a fallen maiden!"_ Kakuzu thought in shock. Seeing the shocked look Kakuzu had made Cinder get a smile.

"What´s wrong? Surprised? You said that you fought the first Fallen Maiden, so I think you can guess which season powers this is right?" She said with confidence. Kakuzu only looked at her before rising from his crouched position and started taking out his cloak. "While I am indeed surprised seeing that you have the Fall season powers, I am not concern, that fire blast was very weak meaning that you don't have the complete power for some reason. That doesn't mean that you made it a little more challenging for me." By this time you could see all the upper body of Kakuzu, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, but you couldn't see his arms since he still had the cloak on.

Doing some hand-signs Kakuzu looked at her in the eyes and said "Well…let's continue."

"I got you bastard!" Mercury had recovered for the attack of Kakuzu and now he was about to perform a high heel kick, but…

" **Fūton: Atsugai!"**

Out of Kakuzu´s back a strong blast of wind appeared destroying the cloak in the process. Mercury caught by surprise got the full force of the blast of wind getting cuts all over his body, screaming in pain Mercury crashed on the roof of the base. Cinder eyes were wide, and not for the attack Kakuzu dealt with Mercury, no it was because of his _body_.

Kakuzu´s arms were covered in stitches and had to tattoos on each wrist; those were prison tattoos, meaning that in some time in his life he was in jail. Soon the stitched man got on his hands and knees while grunting and groaning. Cinder looked with horror at his back that was covered in stitches and attached to it were four different masks. Kakuzu´s back soon started moving and breaking, it was like _something_ was trying to get out. With a final shout Kakuzu´s back opened making his four masks to get out, but they were covered in a black mass, soon they started to take shape.

Each of his masks took the shape of the animal they were, Kakuzu slowly got up with his back stitched back together. "So, Cinder, since you have some of a Fallen Maiden power in your heart I will kindly take it from you, you see my fire heart here is getting too weak for me, I hope you understand right?2 Kakuzu said with a cold voice.

She didn't say anything she was _scared_ , HER! A follower of Salem! This man, no this **MONSTER** was going to kill her. Shaking her head she focuses in front of her opponents. By the corner of her eye she saw Roman getting up and pointing his cane at Kakuzu, he also looked pale, probably saw Kakuzu´s mask taking life, but he gave her a small nod saying that he got her back.

Getting a little confidence she turn her gaze back to him, seeing one of his mask making hand-signs, realizing that was the method to cast fire and wind to attack she got in a defending position. The mask soon stop moving its hands and opened its mouth, she barley saw it, but she saw small sparks from its mouth.

" **Raiton: Gian!"**

Much to the shock of her and Roman a whine was heard from the mask and soon a giant beam of lighting went flying from its mouth towards Cinder. Seeing no way to block the attack Cinder rolled down the floor evading the deadly lighting. She turns to look at the damage done by it and she almost faint of shock. The wall that was facing the mask was completely destroyed. She didn't realize that a shadow was cast over her. Turning to look up, she saw Kakuzu with his entire masks, the on that looked like a monkey was holding Roman by the neck, the same goes to Mercury only with it was the one that attacked her with lighting.

Kakuzu looked directly into her eyes with calculative eyes "What happened to your courage? Your smugness? Your strength? With that type of power that you have you should at least be able to scratch me, what a disgrace you are." Cinder didn't defend herself; she was reduced into a scared little girl. "This is why all the employers that betray me are never heard. You are no exception Cinder." The mask that attack with wind opened its mouth "Goodbye Cinder Fall."

Cinder could only close her eyes. Years of planning with her mistress all gone thanks to a bad decision from her. Just as she was accepting her fate, she heard a battle cry. Opening her eyes in surprise she saw the faunus Adam Taurus attacking the Wind Mask, lucky for Kakuzu he made his mask evade said attack and with the others the same dropping Mercury and Roman, she saw that many White Fang troops surrounding her in a protective formation.

"Are you okay Cinder?" Adam asked not taking his eyes from his opponent. Cinder was still in shock, Adam Taurus, defending her? "Why?" She questioned, the Faunus turn his sight to her and gave her a small smirk. "You said that you would help me free the faunus and for now you are doing a good work, yeah you most of the time treat us like shit, but at least we are doing progress to be free thanks to you." He answered.

Adam again turned his eyes and this time it went to Kakuzu, "Some of my men went to help Neo and Emerald fight the partner of this guy, you catch some energy, we will distract him so you can be 100% to use your power and beat this freak." For the first time in his life Adam saw Cinder gave a small smile to him "Thank you" she whispered to him, he only gave her a nod and pointed his chokuto at Kakuzu and shouted "MY FELLOW FAUNUS! WE PROTECT CINDER AT ALL COST UNTIL SHE RECOVERS! IS THAT CLEAR!?" All the faunus present lifted their weapons and shouted "YES SIR!"

Kakuzu looked at them and chuckled "Well, its looks that I need to put many animals to sleep." This phrase angered most of them and soon charged his with battle cries. He only stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. No one realize that his hands were turning black.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

"Headmaster Ozpin!" Glynda exclaimed when she entered the office. Ozpin turned his eyes to her and asked "What is it Glynda?" She went in front of him and look at him with a worried look. "We received a message in the town in the north of Vale saying that they started seeing explosion and laughter coming from one of the mountains near them, if those explosion and laughter are there, they could be-"

"Kakuzu and Hidan" Ozpin finished for her with narrowed eyes, the appearance of Kakuzu was very unexpected and seeing him and his partner targeting his students he got worried. With narrowed eyes he started thinking of possibilities of confronting this problem.

"…Glynda, Could you please call Professor Port, Team RWBY and Team NPR please?" Ozpin asked, hearing this Glyda eyes went wide with shock "Team RWBY and NPR?! Ozpin they just got their leader killed and you want them to go fight the responsible!" Ozpin only closed his eyes and responded her "Glynda they are the only people with knowledge about Kakuzu and Hidan, and team CFVY are on a mission."

Glynda continue glaring at Ozpin before she gave a sigh "I hope you know what you are doing." When she got out of the office the Headmaster turned to his desk and grabbed his scroll, searching in his contacts he found the one he wanted to call.

" _Hello?"_

"Ironwood."

" _Ozpin! What do you need?"_

"I need you to send some of your troops to a town on the north of Vale."

 _"Why would that be?"_

"There are two deadly criminals in the town... One of them is Hidan."

 _"...I will send them as soon as possible."_

 _"_ Thanks you Ironwood...this needs to stop."

" _I know my friend...I know."_

* * *

 **WOW! This chapter was full of action! Will Pyrrha get her revenge? Will Cinder and company survive? See on the next chapter! Please read and review! If you have questions then send me a PM and I will answer them! SEE YOU LATER :D**


End file.
